Dua Jari
by Rohhaluss
Summary: hanya sebuah percakapan absurd mereka./judul gak nyambung/SasuNaru!


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warn : BL, Yaoi, typo dimana-mana, gak sesuai EYD, absurd seperti biasa dll

Hari masih pagi, burung-burung berkicau di atas batang pohon dengan dedaunan yang masih basah oleh embun. Suasana pagi ini sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa balita yang sedang bermain, berlarian di lapangan rindang yang ada di tengah-tengah komplek perumahan. Para ibu terlihat sibuk, berlarian kesana kemari sambil membawa mangkok nasi dan menangkapi anak-anak mereka untuk disuapi, sungguh suasana yang sangat seru. Tak jauh dari tempat para ibu yang sedang menyuapi anak-anaknya, duduk ibu-ibu hamil yang juga sedang gosip dan nasib mereka masing-masing.

Disuatu tempat, tepatnya suatu ruangan dengan jendela yang menghadap lansung pada taman disebrang sana, tampak seorang pemuda tengah duduk menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar. Surai pirang sang pemuda bergoyang tertiup angin yang berhembus seiring dengan alunan nada yang terdengar sedari tadi. Jemari berbalut kulit tan kecoklatan milik sang pemuda bergerak lincah di atas sebuah piano, menghasilkan untaian nada yang menyatu menjadi sebuah lagu yang mengalun merdu. Perlahan kelopak sewarna madu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan ciptaan sang kuasa yang tak terhingga harganya menyapa dunia. Iris sapphire itu berkedip pelan, memandang keluar jendela yang mengarah langsung pada taman diluar sana dengan senyum yang bertengger manis di wajah bergaris miliknya. Sesekali iris itu akan bergulir melirik kerja tangannya, memastikan mereka bekerja dengan baik tanpa melakukan kesalahan yang dapat merusak nada yang ia mainkan.

"Nadamu sangat jelek."

Secangkir kopi dengan uap panas yang masih mengepul tiba-tiba di letakkan diatas kap piano seiring terdengarnya komentar bernada mengejek dari pemuda yang kini telah mendudukan dirinya disamping sang blonde. Iris hitam sang pemuda yang baru saja tiba mengamati dengan cermat gerakan jemari sang blonde yang masih menari di atas piano. Mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya saat dirasa dirinya menemukan kejanggalan dari permainan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Jari tengah dan jari manismu tak bergerak optimal, itu yang membuat nadamu sedikit janggal di telingaku." Komentarnya.

Kepala berlapiskan surai raven miliknya bergerak menghadap sang blonde, memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sementara pemuda satunya masih terdiam dengan tangan yang masih bergerak lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano. Seolah tak memperdulikan komentar dari sang raven, pemuda bertahtakan iris sapphire itu tetap terfokus pada kedua pasang tangannya untuk menggerakkan jemari, memainkan pianonya hingga nada terakhir.

"Itu sudah menjadi tabiatku, susah dihilangkan." Jawab sang blonde. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang raven di sampingnya setelah menutup pianonya. "Kedua jari itu seperti sudah menyatu dan tak bisa di pisahkan." Lanjutnya. Kini kedua tangannya ia angkat kedepan, memandang intens kedua telapak tangan yang sedang ia bolak-balikkan.

"Hn,"

Hanya itu respon yang si pirang dengar dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua tangannya pada sang raven, Naruto—nama sang pemuda pirang, memandang pemuda yang kini sedang mengambil secangkir kopi yang sudah mulai menghangat, meminumnya pelan seolah meresapi rasa dari kopi hitam tanpa gula yang dibuatnya sendiri. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma nikotin yang menguar dari uap kopi yang perlahan kian menipis.

Suasana hening seterusnya, hanya terdengar suara anak-anak dan para ibu di liar sana. Sasuke pun masih pada kegiatan menyesap kopi di tangannya.

"Jika wanita tercipta dari rusuk seorang laki-laki yang akan menjadi pasngannya, maka biarkanlah diriku menjadi sebuah jari manis." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama. Memandang dalam-dalam iris kelam Sasuke yang turut memandangnya juga. Kini cangkir berisikan kopi yang tinggal setengahnya saja sudah kembali di letakkan di atas kap piano, Sasuke mendadak kehilangan seleranya untuk meminum kopi di pagi hari seperti kebiasaanya di hari-hari sebelumnya setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Iris kelamnya pun sudah beralih memandang Naruto sepenuhnya, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan kekasihnya selama setahun ini katakan. "—Jari yang akan selalu di smping pasangannya sampai kapan pun juga." Naruto tersenyum, "Melalui masa-masa susah senang bersama sampai maut menjemput dan mati bersama, kita akan tetap bersama. Selamanya." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tertegun, tubuhnya membatu dengan getaran halus yang kian lama membuat dadanya serasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan saat sensasi aneh menyerang jiwanya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sangat sepi, suara anak-anak yang sedang berlarian di sebrang jendela seolah menghilang tertelan bumi, hanya menyisakan dirinya dang sang blonde yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sasuke tak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata yang diluar dugaan akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Naruto sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa sang pemuda blonde akan selalu bersamanya hingga maut menjelang. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu dianggap bodoh dan idiot oleh Sasuke mampu berucap begitu seriusnya.

Sasuke berjengit saat sensasi hangat menyapa telapak tangannya, melirikkan matanya kebawah, Sasuke kini menemukan sepasang tangan tan berada di atas tangannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menangkup badan cangkir yang masih menghantarkan hangat.

"Seperti ini, kita selalu bersama dalam kehangatan abadi." Ucap Naruto seraya menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka dalam genggaman hangat. Menyalurkan segala perasaan yang saat ini dia rasakan.

.

.

.

Deru mobil terdengar di sepanjang jalan menuju Universitas tempat Naruto dan Sasuke menimba ilmu. Para mobil bergerak merangkak dengan asap dimana-mana juga suara klakson yang saling bersahutan. Tak jarang akan ada suara ketukan dari arah jendela mobil dari para pedagang asongan yang menawarkan barang jualan mereka, entah itu makanan ringan, Koran sampai mainan. Suara dari penyiar radio yang menyala di dalam mobil porce hitam yang kini di kemudikan Sasuke pun ikut meramaikan suasana. Tapi suasana ramai ini tak seperti biasanya kala sang pemuda blonde kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu meramaikan keadaan ini masih membisu dan hanya terdiam memandang keluar dari kaca jendela. Membuat rasa penasaran menyelubungi Sasuke.

"Kenapa tadi pagi kau tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke. Melirik sang blonde dari ekor matanya, dia memutuskan untuk mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Apa sih yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, hingga berani-beraninya kekasih blondenya itu mengabaikan pertanyaan berharga ini? Batin si tuan irit kata.

"Oh itu," respon Naruto yang kini meletakkan tangannya pada dagu, seolah sedang berfikir. "Itu karena semalam tanpa sengaja aku menemukan lirik lagu yang sudah aku translate dalam bahasa jepang." Ucapnya, "Aku lupa dengan judulnya, tapi masih mengingat isinya yang mengisahkan seorang wanita yang tercipta dari tulang rusuk seorang lelaki. It's so sweet" Lanjutnya seraya menampakkan senyum sejuta wattnya pada sang seme.

"Ck, Dobe." Decak Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Harusnya dia bisa menebak dengan apa yang berada dalam kepala kekasihnya ini. Pemuda blonde itu selalu menjejalkan hal-hal tak penting dalam otak kecilnya. Memutuskan tak lagi mempermasalahkan tingkah aneh sang kekasih.

Mobil hitam milik Sasuke sudah terlihat melewati gerbang, memasuki kawasan Universitas mereka. Bergerak menikung kekiri menuju tempat parkir khusus mobil yang sudah kampusnya sediakan. Melakukan gerakan berputar ke kiri, Sasuke lalu memutar kembali stir mobilnya ke kanan dengan perlahan. Memarkirkan mobilnya perlahan dengan professional agar mobilnya tak mengalami lecet atau bahkan menabrak mobil lainnya. Tangan putih mulusnya sudah hampir mencopot kunci mobil sebelum suara dari sisi kirinya membuat gerakan itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ja—jarimu panjang juga, Pa—pantas dalam sekali."

Menolehkan kepalanya Sasuke memandang kekasihnya yang terlihat sekali sedang salah tingkah. Walau kini sang blonde tengah menghadap kedepan, Sasuke masih dapat melihat semburat kemerahan yang merambat hingga ke telinga. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik wajah sedang merasa malu. Kedua jari telunjuknya pun bergerak kaku di atas pangkuan Naruto, suatu kebiasaan dari sang blonde pada saat dirinya merasa malu.

Terdiam sesaat, mata Sasuke beralih melihat sekitar kawasan parkir untuk kemudian sebuah seringaian terpatri apik pada wajah dengan pahatan sempurna sang Uchiha. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam kunci mobil bergerak beralih menuju tombol untuk mengunci pintu dan kaca mobilnya sebelum beralih lagi untuk menghadap sang kekasih. Masih dengan seringaiannya, Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekat kearahnya.

"Hn," gumamnya ambigu sebelum mewujudkan apa yang tiba-tiba terfikirkan olehnya.

Fin…

Hehehe saya kembali dengan drabble absurd *?* yang pasti menyakiti mata kalian… hohoho

Jangan kapok ya?

Last,

Review please?


End file.
